Tsuna-nii and His Siblings
by skyruu
Summary: Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta merupakan adik-adik Tsuna yang paling dia sayangi. Walau mereka membuat keributan atau bertengkar, Tsuna tetap menyayangi mereka apa adanya. Possible OOC. TYL-verse/Current-verse. Collection drabbles. Disclaimer: Amano Akira.
1. Play

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Play

* * *

Ruang kerja Vongola Decimo. Ruangan ini terkadang bisa disebut sebagai medan perang. Namun sesungguhnya yang menyebutnya sebagai medan perang hanyalah Decimo sendiri.

"Terima ini, I-Pin!" Lambo menembakkan sebuah panah karet kearah I-Pin yang maju menyergapnya.

"Tidak segampang itu!" I-Pin yang menyergap Lambo melemparkan sebuah granat mainan kearah Lambo.

"Hahaha! Terima ini kalian berdua!" Fuuta di lain sisi menembakkan pistol mainannya kearah Lambo dan I-Pin.

"Huh?" mereka bertiga heran melihat semua serangan yang tujukan pada masing-masing target menghilang begitu saja.

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi ke halaman belakang jika mau bermain perang-perangan," tegur Tsuna yang sudah menangkap semua serangan Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta secara bersamaan.

"Tsuna-_nii_!"

"Dengar kalian bertiga, aku membolehkan kalian mengikutiku ke Italia, tapi tolong sekali, siang ini aku ada pertemuan, dan aku belum selesai menyiapkan bahannya,"

Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta hanya tertunduk. Tsuna yang melihat mereka murung hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan buat banyak keributan." Ucap Tsuna menyerah.

* * *

**[a/n]: **_Ciao! Long time no see!_

Ruu kembali membawa _multi-drabble_! /tonjoked/

Mau gimana lagi, ini ide terus menggelitik jari-jari saya supaya di ketik. Jadilah _multi-drabble_ lagi /plak

Kali ini saya membawa Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta sebagai bintang utamanya. Hubungan mereka berempat itu terlalu manis sebagai saudara walau nggak sedarah.

Lowongan _prompt_ dibuka untuk _multi-drabble_ yang satu ini! 8)

_Any review and critics_?


	2. Sleepover

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Sleepover

* * *

Di tengah malam, pintu kamar Tsuna terketuk tiga kali. Tsuna yang tertidur dengan lelapnya tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya.

"Tsuna-_nii_, ini aku," suara Fuuta dari balik pintu.

Tsuna bangun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, menampilkan Fuuta yang berwajah ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Fuuta?" Tsuna berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Fuuta seraya mengusek-usek matanya karena masih mengantuk.

Fuuta tidak menjawab, hanya memainkan ujung piyamanya dengan salah satu tangannya sementara yang satunya lagi memeluk sebuah bantal. Tsuna yang menatap tingkahnya hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian Tsuna menggandeng tangan Fuuta yang tadinya memainkan ujung piyamanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ayo tidur, aku tidak mau besok pagi kita terlambat," ucap Tsuna yang sudah berbaring duluan.

Fuuta mengikuti Tsuna dan berbaring di sampingnya. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Lain kali jika mimpi itu datang lagi, sebaiknya kau tidur disini bersamaku. Aku tidak mau kau terus tersiksa gara-gara mimpi-mimpi itu." ucap Tsuna seraya memeluk Fuuta dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Tsuna mengintip adiknya yang sejak berbaring tadi malah terdiam.

Fuuta rupanya sudah tertidur lelap.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya. Mungkin untuk sementara ini, Fuuta harus tidur bersamanya hingga mimpi-mimpi itu tak datang lagi.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Bisa dibilang ini terjadi pas setelah kejadian di Kokuyo.

Nggak mungkin Fuuta langsung sehat dan _good mood_ setelah lepas dari kontrol Mukuro. Namanya anak kecil 8'3 /inilogikamacamapa


	3. Chocolate

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Chocolate

* * *

I-Pin memukul tangan Lambo yang hendak mengambil sebungkus cokelat yang belum dibukakan untuk dibuat kue dan pudding cokelat untuk Tsuna.

"Jangan ambil!" omelnya.

"Lambo, kalau kau mengambil bahannya, nanti kita buat apa?" ucap Fuuta.

Lambo memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lebih baik kita buat parfait cokelat ukuran ekstra, lalu kita makan bersama Tsuna-_nii_," ucapnya seraya menyomot potongan cokelat yang baru saja I-Pin potong.

"Lagipula, Tsuna-_nii_ kan senang sekali dengan parfait," sambungnya.

"Memang sih, tapi I-Pin ingin sekali membuat kue cokelat untuk Tsuna-_nii_," timpal Fuuta yang menuangkan pudding pada cetakannya.

"Aku ingin Tsuna-_nii_ mencoba kue cokelat buatanku. Jadi Lambo, jangan coba-coba mengambil cokelat-cokelat itu lagi!" ucap I-Pin yang kemudian menyambar cokelat hasil potongannya dari tangan Lambo.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mencoba membuat sesuatu, Lambo. Tsuna-_nii_ pasti akan senang sekali," usul Fuuta.

Lambo berjalan membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan tiga kotak es krim.

"Sejak awal aku ingin membuat parfait." ucapnya datar seraya mulai membuat parfait.

Fuuta hanya tersenyum sementara I-Pin menggelengkan kepalanya.


	4. Worry

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Worry

* * *

Tsuna menggenggam erat tangan itu. Tangan milik I-Pin yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit semenjak dua hari yang lalu.

Lambo yang menundukkan kepalanya duduk di samping Tsuna seraya menggenggam tangan Tsuna yang satunya.

Fuuta mengusap kening I-Pin perlahan dengan wajah cemas.

"Seandainya sewaktu itu aku menemaninya," lirih Tsuna menatap wajah I-Pin, seakan air matanya hendak keluar dan siap menangis.

"Tsuna-_nii_…" Fuuta menatap Tsuna khawatir.

Lambo mengangkat wajahnya dan melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Tsuna dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Ini bukan salah Tsuna-_nii_," bisiknya sedikit terisak.

Tsuna tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah Lambo yang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih, Lambo." dan dia pun mengusap kepala Lambo yang sudah menangis di bahu Tsuna.

Fuuta hanya tersenyum melihat saudaranya seraya masih menggenggam tangan I-Pin yang satunya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, I-Pin. Tsuna-_nii_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan Lambo menangis melihatmu seperti ini." bisik Fuuta menatap saudara perempuannya yang masih terbaring.


	5. Defeat

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Defeat

* * *

Setelah mengerjakan sebagian dari _paperwork_nya, ruang kerja Tsuna terketuk tiga kali. Setelah mempersilakan masuk orang yang mengetuk pintunya, dia melihat Lambo dan I-Pin yang menjinjing tas sekolahnya seraya menatapnya.

"Tsuna-_nii_, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya I-Pin.

"Oh, hanya sedikit lagi. Ada apa?"

"Lambo-_san_ dan I-Pin ada PR. Tsuna-_nii_ bisa bantu, 'kan?" Lambo menatapnya cerah.

"Uh… baiklah," jawab Tsuna sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu, Lambo-_san_ dan I-Pin akan mengerjakannya disini, Tsuna-_nii_ boleh sambil mengerjakan _paperwork_mu," ucap Lambo langsung duduk di sofa ruangannya bersama I-Pin seraya mengeluarkan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya.

Tsuna kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_nya sampai sebuah buku menutupi kertasnya.

"Ada yang tak kumengerti," ucap I-Pin menunjuk sebuah soal Matematika yang cukup rumit.

Tsuna menatap sungguh-sungguh soal tersebut. Walau dia mempelajari Matematika langsung dari Reborn yang merupakan master dalam bidang tersebut, Tsuna selalu gagal mengerti. Tsuna cukup puas dengan nilai kelulusannya yang pas-pasan walau pada akhirnya Reborn membuatnya babak belur setelah melihat nilainya.

Tsuna menghela napas menyerah. I-Pin masih menatapnya.

Rasanya jika dia mengembalikan buku PR I-Pin tanpa tahu bagaimana mengerjakannya, Tsuna merasa harganya diri sebagai kakak seketika hancur. Tsuna ingin sekali menangis.

"Ah, Lambo-_san_ tahu cara mengerjakannya," ucap Lambo tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"EH?" Tsuna menatap Lambo kaget.

"Benarkah, Lambo?" tanya I-Pin berseri.

"Hum! Hayato-_nii_ pernah mengajari Lambo-_san_ dengan soal seperti ini," ucapnya bangga.

I-Pin mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Tsuna dan kembali ke sofa. Tsuna menatapnya antara tak percaya dan merasa terkalahkan. Dia mendengar penjelasan Lambo yang mengajari I-Pin, membuatnya merasa kembali menjadi _Dame_-Tsuna.

Harga dirinya sebagai kakak hancur. Sekali lagi, Tsuna sangat ingin menangis.

"Lain kali aku akan meminta Reborn mengajariku Matematika lagi." ucapnya pelan dan penuh tekad.


	6. Crying

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Crying

* * *

Saat Tsuna baru tiba di rumahnya setelah pulang dari sekolah, tiba-tiba dia terkejut mendengar tangisan yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Tsuna menatap Lambo dan I-Pin yang menangis cukup keras serta Fuuta yang berusaha menenangkan mereka tapi terlihat seperti mau menangis.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian menangis?" Tsuna langsung menghampiri Lambo dan I-Pin.

"T-Tsuna-_nii_?" ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan dengan nada kaget menatap Tsuna yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Y-Ya?" Tsuna ikut terkejut.

Mulanya Lambo dan I-Pin berhenti menangis, tapi setelah melihat wajah Tsuna, tangisan mereka semakin keras. Bahkan Fuuta akhirnya menyerah dan ikut menangis dengan Lambo dan I-Pin.

"H-hei, sudah, sudah. Kalau kalian terus menangis, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana," Tsuna panik dan berusaha menenangkan adik-adiknya yang semakin keras menangisnya.

"M-Maafkan, Lambo-_san_, Tsuna-_nii_. Hiks… hiks…" Lambo tiba-tiba berbicara.

"I-Pin bilang maaf. I-Pin tidak baik. Hiks…" sambung I-Pin.

"A-Aku juga minta maaf Tsuna-_nii_… Hiks… hiks…" giliran Fuuta yang meminta maaf.

Tsuna menatap Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta bergantian dengan wajah kebingungan. Memangnya mereka berbuat apa pada Tsuna? Dia 'kan baru saja pulang sekolah.

"K-Kami menghancurkan _game_ milik Tsuna-_nii_…" ucap Lambo, I-Pin, dan Fuuta berbarengan seraya tangisan mereka semakin keras.

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap tiga adiknya penuh tanda tanya. Tatapannya pindah pada konsol _game_ miliknya yang hancur lebur. Seperti terkena ledakan dan pukulan gyoza.

Tsuna masih menatap konsol gamenya dengan tatapan kosong. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah.

"Hiks… hiks… padahal aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan _quest_ terakhir…" Tsuna tertunduk dan menangis menatap _game_nya yang sudah hancur.

Jadilah siang itu, di kediaman Sawada, tepatnya di kamar milik Tsuna, empat orang anak menangisi konsol _game_ yang sudah hancur.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Iseng liat review, baru ingat **Kazue Ichimaru** minta drabble yang isinya Tsuna yang ngebujuk adek-adeknya supaya berhenti nangis. Tapi jadinya malah gini 8')

Maaf ya Zue-_chan_, kalo nggak sesuai sama keinginan kamu ;;A;;


	7. Miss

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Miss

* * *

Tsuna selalu teringat pada saat I-Pin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya lalu menangis kencang sekali. Membuat Tsuna panik karena jarang sekali I-Pin menangis apalagi menangis begitu keras.

"I-Pin rindu _Oshishou-sama_," tangisnya pada saat itu.

Tsuna tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memeluk I-Pin erat dan membiarkannya menangis.

Keesokan harinya Tsuna mengajak I-Pin berjalan-jalan sekitar Namimori. Hanya mereka berdua. Tsuna sengaja tak mengajak Lambo serta Fuuta karena Tsuna ingin sekali-kali menghabiskan waktunya bersama adik perempuan satu-satunya.

Melihat I-Pin yang tertawa riang, Tsuna merasa lega.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani I-Pin hari ini, Tsuna-_nii_. I-Pin senang sekali," ucap I-Pin pada malam itu.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala I-Pin penuh sayang.

"Tentu. Lain kali kita jalan-jalan bersama lagi," janjinya.

"Lain kali ajak Lambo serta Fuuta-_nii_, ya?"

"Haha. Oke oke."

Mereka terus mengobrol malam itu, hingga akhirnya I-Pin tertidur di pangkuan Tsuna.

"Lain kali aku akan mengundang Fon juga supaya kau tak kesepian lagi, I-Pin." bisiknya seraya menggendong I-Pin menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**[a/n]: **_Fast update_ dikarenakan saya lagi kehilangan setengah nyawa saya karena efek nggak bisa nonton anime seharian. /pingsan/


	8. Young

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Young

* * *

Saat Lambo berumur sepuluh tahun, dia bertanya pada Tsuna yang berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Tsuna-_nii_, kenapa cuma Lambo yang tak diberi misi? Lambo juga _guardian_mu, 'kan?"

Tsuna menghela napas dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan memberimu misi jika kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun,"

Lambo cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Padahalkan Lambo juga seorang _hitman_!"

Tsuna menghampirinya dan mencubit pipi bulatnya.

"Ya, dan kau juga adikku."

Lambo mengusap pipi bekas cubitan Tsuna dan menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak mau membahayakan adikku. Jadi tolong kau mengerti dan selesaikan sekolahmu, Lambo."

Lambo hanya membalas cengiran Tsuna dan menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.


	9. Please

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Please

* * *

"Tsuna-_nii_ … hari ini ulang tahun Lambo-_san_ … Hayato-_nii_ dan semuanya memberi Lambo sebuah pesta kejutan yang menyenangkan. I-Pin juga memberi Lambo-_san_ _gyoza_ yang enak sekali, katanya itu resep baru yang diajarkan Fon-_san_. Fuuta-_nii_ memberi Lambo-_san_ banyak sekali permen anggur, manis sekali."

Lambo menatap sedih pada Tsuna yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur miliknya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan kaku Tsuna yang punggung tangannya tertancap sebuah jarum infus.

"Sekarang giliran Tsuna-_nii_ untuk memberi Lambo-_san_ hadiah. Tapi Lambo-_san_ takkan meminta hadiah yang macam-macam, Lambo-_san_ hanya ingin Tsuna-_nii_ segera bangun dan memeluk Lambo-_san_ seperti biasanya," air mata yang tadi ditahannya sudah tak terbendung, mengalir ke pipi bulatnya.

"Lambo-_san_ janji Lambo-_san_ akan rajin belajar dan mengerjakan PRnya. Lambo-_san_ juga berjanji tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan Hayato-_nii_ dan menjahili I-Pin…."

Tangan milik Tsuna didekatkan pada pipinya.

"Maka dari itu, Tsuna-_nii_ … Lambo-_san_ mohon agar Tsuna-_nii_ segera bangun … Lambo-_san_ mohon dengan sangat…."

"Jangan biarkan Lambo-_san_ merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa kehadiran Tsuna-_nii_…."

* * *

**[a/n]: **Spesial _chapter_ buat Lambo! _Happy belated birthday_, Aho-Ushi! /o/

Saya tahu, baru aja kemarin bikin _featuring_ Lambo, sekarang bikin lagi. Gak apalah ya? 'Kan ultahnya Lambo /w/ /alesan

Btw, apa perlu saya juga bikin _drabble_ di Decimo's Daily Life chapter khusus Lambo?


	10. Stars

**Tsuna-**_**nii**_** and His Siblings**

**Prompt: **Stars

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi, Tsuna mengambil segelas susu dan sepiring kue kering yang Nana buat tadi sore. Kali ini Reborn menyuruhnya untuk mempelajari materi semester genap, padahal baru satu minggu dia masuk semester baru.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Fuuta yang terduduk menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Fuuta, tolong tutup jendelanya, ini sudah malam," sahut Tsuna meletakkan kue kering di samping Fuuta.

Fuuta menatap Tsuna. "Maaf Tsuna-_nii_, setelah selesai nanti aku tutup jendelanya," ucapnya pelan.

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Fuuta heran.

"Bintang malam ini terlalu bagus, makanya aku tidak mau melewatkannya," Fuuta tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Tsuna ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bosan menatap bintang-bintang itu, boleh?" Tsuna duduk di samping Fuuta.

Fuuta mengangguk senang.

Seraya menatap bintang-bintang dari jendela kamar Tsuna, Fuuta menjelaskan berbagai rasi bintang dan sedikit bercerita soal ibunya yang selalu menemaninya melihat bintang sebelum pergi tidur.

"Sekarang ada Tsuna-_nii_ yang menemaniku, aku merasa senang sekali," senyum Fuuta.

Tsuna sedikit tersentak. Rupanya selama ini Fuuta merasa kesepian.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan selalu menemanimu melihat bintang seperti ini. Lain kali mungkin kita pergi ke gunung Namimori supaya bisa melihatnya lebih jelas." kekeh Tsuna.

Fuuta hanya tertawa riang mendengarnya.

* * *

**[a/n]: **_I can't believe it_, saya gak _update_ ini selama hampir satu bulan. Maaf ;A;

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya maksa ;;A;;


End file.
